The True Meaning Of Love!
by Sakura543Uchiha
Summary: The title explains it all. I know i suck at summaries *.*, But the story is really good though! It's about Sasuke and Sakura and how they love each other, might be other pairings. Might not make sense but it's what I think XD Please Review and comment.


**Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto_**

_Please no flames please i tried my best and comment as well. I just had a minor writers block that's all T.T  
_

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura what kind of relationship do they have a good one or a bad one?Where they meant for each other or was that just what people want? A very disoriented but at the same time the most perfect say that Sasuke and Sakura aren't meant for each other while other say they belong with Ino, Lee, Garra, Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata whatever… But in my soul opinion I think the saying "Opposites attack" is meant for this couple. Deny it or not if you're a SasuKari, SasIno, SasuHina (_you get my point_) or even a SakuNaru, SakuGarr, SakuKaka, or even SakuGenm. This couple (sasusaku) have that something the rest don't have (_Unless you write it in the story but that's not my point here_) is that for example imagine them as a body. Sasuke is all the body parts like the arms, legs, nose, and those things and without him the body wouldn't function or move properly. And Sakura is the organs, brain, skin, and mostly the heart and without her the body wouldn't be alive she gives the feelings like hope and faith but still she can give you pain. Basically what I am trying to say is that Sakura needs Sasuke and Sasuke needs Sakura ( _So they can rebuild the Uchiha Clan XP). _They need each other and they depend on one another. Believe it or not Sasuke depends on Sakura for her love and for her specialty for caring for others (_maybe that's why she became a medic-nin XD)_ and Sakura depends on Sasuke for his bravery, (_Sexiness XP) _loyalty, and even though he might not show it his love for her and their future Uchiha family. Yes, in this non makeable sense one- shot Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's baby and both are happy even though one doesn't show and the other is happy beyond belief! Naruto in which one calls dobe and the other idiot for giving Sakura a bear hug almost choking her in the process is the happiest of them all because he knows that both Sasuke (_teme in which Naruto refers him as) _and Sakura are going to be truly happy. Even though people call him stupid he was very observant when it came to Sasuke taking care of Sakura because he didn't want Sakura getting her heart broken again and Naruto and Sakura had a bond making them like brother and sister _( Since he already had Hinata)_but now he knew that he didn'thave to worry because he knew that Sakura was in good hands now. And so the true meaning of love for Sasuke and Sakura is that the relationship doesn't have to be perfect as long as they both love each other and that nothing will be able to break them apart now. And so this is the end to whatever I just wrote right now and hopefully some people who read this will understand my way of looking at the true love for Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

_**Ja ne hopefully you guys liked and OH YEAH!! They had twins a boy and a girl they called them **__**Kumiko**__** (**__which means eternal beauty, she was so ADORABLE!!__**) Uchiha and **__**Yasuo**_**( **_which means surprisingly peaceful one until you get him angry, he strats screaming and punching! He got his mother's temper. XP XD XP XD__**) Uchiha and the others had kids two. Shikamaru and Ino had a little girl named Aiko, which means the little loved one. Hinata and Naruto had two boys, Akiyama which means the autumn and mount Uzumakis. And also Jiro which is second born, Uzumaki. Last but not least Tenten and Neji, they had a little girl first, which her name is Akina ( **meaning spring flower**) and they had a boy 2 years later and his name is Ronin ( **which means samurai and strong fighter**) Hyuga. Again the new generation learn from the past generation. Arigatou for reading. Please comment.**_


End file.
